


These Days Are The Ones To Cherish.

by Shyrianz



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Always-a-girl!Gerard, F/M, Genderswap, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrianz/pseuds/Shyrianz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee returns home after 17 months away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Days Are The Ones To Cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually titled "Happy Days" as it is actually written for my English Language GCSE.  
> Far Away From Home will return soon!!! :D

It felt unusual walking into a dull and empty house. The house smelt damp and unused. It didn’t feel like home anymore, yet it still felt fresher than it did 17 months ago. 17 months was a long time to go without seeing the familiar surroundings of her home. She skimmed her fingers over the wooden furnishings in the hallway, savouring the feel of the wood under her soft fingers. The wood was smooth and undamaged, it was a change from the place she had been for the last 17 months. It’s not like she wanted to go back to therapy, but it was the only place she felt safe. The rehabilitation and the plain white walls focused Gee back into reality. She had been living in a fantasy world, mixed with vodka and too much alcohol. She needed to return. So she decided on the best path. She didn’t spent all 17 months there, though she did spend a long time staying at her mother’s house in New Jersey.  
  
The first time she went to therapy was a long and dreadful process. The problem had been gathered up for over 4 years. She began her decline into depression around September 2001. She had gained her first job as a comic book writer’s intern. It wasn’t the most ideal job but it meant that she was going to work her way up the ranks. It took her a while to begin pitching her ideas to the artists who worked in her building. When she finally got a job offer to work on the concept art of a new comic, she was more than delighted. Though it all came tumbling down when she witnessed an awful attack. Her building wasn’t far away from the Twin Towers. The fear and terror in her eyes grew as she saw the devastation and catastrophe in front of her. There was nothing that she could do but watch and fear the worst as bricks and bodies fall from the building. She saw people trying to help but not able to actually stop the devastation from happening. It was over faster than she knew it. She wasn’t even able to cry or weep over the problem in front of her eyes, shock was too much.  
Her decline started around then. It wasn’t very noticeable at first, but it got worse. She forced herself to work hard on her comics and her upcoming art projects. She dove deep into work and stress. It almost became too overwhelming. Her solution to her stress was not effective in any light. That solution, in fact, was going out _every_ night and not being able to walk home.  
She met Frank at a bar one night. It was a regular evening. Some Jersey band was playing. It was post-hardcore / punk rock, and the lead singer was too energetic for the amount of people at the show. The lead singer just happened to be Frank.  
  
Frank had terrible dreads that needed sorting out, too much eyeliner, and a bust lip from hitting the microphone too hard. He was only young looking in the face, maybe around 18 years old. It turned out that he was attending his final year of catholic school.  Gee and Frank became really close in the years to come. It took Frank 4 years to persuade Gee to go to therapy for her problem and addiction. It was four long years that seemed to drag and were painfully slow. Gee got her first two comics written and released, and Frank was touring across the globe.  
The years that came after that were more relaxed and less strenuous. Gee wrote a number one graphic novel called The Umbrella Academy. It raised her career through the roof. She got the opportunity’s to work with Grant Morrison on special projects. It boosted her confidence and she felt confident enough to stop going to therapy sessions. Frank did a world tour. Gee missed him but he knew it was a lifelong dream. Frank moved in with Gee in 2007. It wasn’t planned, nor was it agreed. Just one day Frank didn’t go home – not that Gee was complaining. They never agreed on a relationship, but it was just decided that they were together… Maybe it was fate.  
  
The second and final time Gee goes into rehab wasn’t planned. It had been an accident. The relapse wasn’t supposed to happen, but it did. Frank was out of town for a week, doing a tour in the UK. Gee was planning on dying her hair a strong blonde. It was naturally dark, but she planned on bleaching it. When she headed to the Walmart it was totally an accident that 3 bottles of _strong_ alcohol had ended in her shopping cart as well as the dye. Gee didn’t notice until she got of the store, by then she didn’t care. She was only going to have a sip, she had told herself. One sip turned into 19, and by then she was too drunk to care. It wasn’t her plan to drink the entirety of the bottles, but somehow she managed it. For the entire week she drank. It wasn’t intentional or planned, but it was calming and definitely took her thoughts away from her stressful work.  
When Frank had arrived home from his UK tour he could smell the stench of alcohol in the atmosphere. It worried him that this was as bad as last time. He felt annoyed that he’d left for the week and returns to a broken friend. It took him hours to get Gee to agree to get help. Four long and painful hours. It wasn’t ideal, but it was for the best. Gee agreed that this behaviour couldn’t continue.  Calling her mother about the _problem_ was the hardest part. It had been 3 years since her last therapy session, and she needed to tell her mother that she was returning.  
  
Her rehab was in Newark, New Jersey. It was actually a lovely place, she enjoyed it there. The sterile, clean environment actually made her feel safe. She had spent a week in a fantasy world that didn’t involve stress and the messed up world around her. That was perfect until she realised she was hurting the ones she loved. She’d only spent a month in rehabilitation but it felt like months. She hadn’t seen Frank, she hadn’t been home. She felt a lot fresher and calmer walking out into fresh air without the smell of alcohol. Her plan was to stay with her mum for a while. She couldn’t go back to New York with the temptation of alcohol still in her mind. It was unusual returning to the family home. She saw her scrawny little brother for the first time in years, and saw her family all happy and smiling. It was relaxing and brought back happy memories.  
  
It took her another month before she had the guts to ring Frank. She’d spent two months away from the love of her life. Frank sounded ill when she rang. It wasn’t a surprise; he had a pretty bad immune system. Even though he sounded ill, he still sounded like he was glad to hear from her. It wasn’t a smooth conversation like usual but it was still nice to have a conversation with each other. From then on, they video chatted and rung each other every other day. It turned out that Frank had moved over to California to work on some new material for his latest album. They talked about how the album was going, and how Gee was doing working on a new comic book. It was soothing and relaxing and Gee began to settle into a routine. They always ended a conversation with a few simple lines that brightened Gee’s day. Whether that be “I love you,” Or even “I miss you.”.  
  
When she’d finished her next graphic novel, she knew it was time to return home. Even though her family home was home, her first home was in New York. It was nerve-racking and scary to return but she knew it was the next step forward. She had spent 17 months away from home, away from Frank, and it began to get lonely. The train from Newark to New York was busy, as usual. It made Gee even more nervous.  
  
She had rung Frank while she was on her way home. Frank was ecstatic and overjoyed. It reminded Gee of the energetic personality that she first met. The house was empty and plain. It wasn’t any different than how she had left it, but the atmosphere had changed. It was lighter, less heavy, and more soothing than she had expected. She had expected lingering alcohol and the smell of damp. She was right about the damp. Her fingers skimmed over the wood, cherishing the feel under her fingers. She was expecting a knock on the door, her mind was alert. It was still relaxing being in a familiar environment. It surprised her when the knock finally arrived. She was still in the hallway and she wasn’t expecting him to arrive so soon. He had flown over from California to move back with Gee.  
  
She opened the door carefully and cautiously. Her heart raced faster than light when she saw him at the other side of the door. He looked tired and ill but he had a huge grin on his face as he saw her behind the door. She hadn’t changed, but she did look better than she had when he last saw her. 17 months was a long time to go without seeing the one you love in person. Both of them just stood there analysing the other features to see how they’d changed. They had seen each other over a camera but it was never the same as seeing a person face to face. It took them about 5 minutes to process that the other was stood in front of them and not imaginary. By that point Frank had rushed over to Gee and took her in a familiar embrace. It was calming and Gee relaxed in his arms.  
“Did you miss me?” Gee asked into Frank’s neck.  
Of course Frank missed her. He loved her.  
  
It took the both of them 2 weeks to settle into their routine. Gee usually laid on their sofa listening to Frank play his guitar in the study. It made her understand that these were the days to remember. They should be cherished. These days are happy days.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
